Monochrome Life
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: Dr. Gokudera has chosen to move to Namimori to work as a neurosurgen. Though life there isn't as great as he wished it could be. For instance he wished that this idiot doctor would leave him alone! TYL8059 and rating may go up


"_You're doing what?"_

Gokudera Hayato's _half-_sister was on the other end of the phone. Surprised and shocked at her younger _half_-brother's actions. He was currently sitting in one of his father's limousines on his way to the airport. This trip was pre-planed, but was kept a secrete to all of his family. He always wanted to leave Iitaly, and his father behind, and now seemed like the right time to do so to the twenty-three year old.

"I said that I was moving to Namimori, it's a city in Japan if you don't know," the silver haired repeated loosening his black neck tie.

Black, the color that was wore for funerals much like the one he went to today. The funeral was for someone who was dear to Gokudera, his mother. After years of being the sickly other woman, she left this world. And with her passing, there was nothing left in Italy that kept him here.

"_I know that, but why? Why so sudden? What about fa-"_

"I chose to have no more ties with that man. I as they say, wish to be emancipated. You don't need to worry about me, with my skills as a doctor I can get work wherever I wish to be at Namimori." It was his mother's birth place after all, and that was the only reason he chose to go to the small city that no one had probably heard of before.

"_Come on Hayato, get back home and let's talk about this."_

Looking out his window he saw that he was near the airport, sighing Gokudera spoke, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to end this exciting conversation. Good day Miss. Bianchi." With that he snapped his phone shut, not letting the woman on the other end even say goodbye. He defiantly wasn't going to get the best-brother award this year, but life must go on.

"Everything's ready sir, are you ready?" the driver said opening the black door of the limousine.

"Yes, thank you," the doctor said stepping out and looking around at the last sights of Italy he plan to see. Honestly the sight of the country gave him a headache, the sooner he was off this country's soil the better. "Well let's get going I have a new job to get to."

The plane ride was long and dull for Gokudera. Even though flying first class was suppose to be extravagant and lavish, he rather had the low rate cheep seats as a oppose to having to have flirting stewardess leer at him and have stupid trivial dreams that he would look their way and have a Cinderella life. They were pathetic in his eyes, stupid women and their stupid fantasies of their unrequited love.

"This is going to be a long ride," Gokudera sighed rubbing his temples and staring out of his window.

xXxXx

"We're happy that you decided to work here Dr. Gokudera," the head of Namimori Hospital said shaking the said man's hands. "I hope you'll enjoy it here."

"I'm here to save lives, not to 'enjoy' myself," Gokudera said releasing his grip from his boss. Though he was surprised that such a new member of his work force would be so cheeky so early on surprised him and irk him, but Dr. Hayato Gokudera was one of, if not the best neurosurgeon one could ever find. He was probably just the thing to get more patients, and that meant more money.

"Ah of course, would you like me to show you to your office?"

"Why not, that's just the room I'm in when I'm not probing someone's brain."

"Right this way," he said ignoring the comment. "I'm sorry, but we weren't able to get you a private office, you'll be sharing one with a pediatrician and a general practitioner."

"You couldn't even get me with another neurosurgeon," Gokudera commented shaking his head, what would you expect from a third rate (if that) hospital. Actually the hospital was good, just not as good as Gokudera was. The director opened the door of his new office to show that it was a mess with papers on the floor and stale food on the table. This was _not_ his office. He turned to the director with a glare with a question that didn't need to be spoken but was anyways, "What the hell?"

Laughing nervously the director took a few steps back before saying, "I'm afraid I need to be at a very important meeting right now, bye!"

Deciding that it would be a waste of energy to chance after his boss he walked into the room and wondering where the hell the others were. Taking off his jacket he sat down on a chair waiting for a slip of resignation to appear before him.

"No, I need to wait for a month and give this place a try, then I'll quit."

"I'm up! I'm up!" a voice yelled as a man sat straight up from a pile of papers, straddling Gokudera. He had tan skin, dark ebony hair, and bright amber eyes. "Oh, hello there," he greeted holding out his hand for his new office-mate, "Name's Yamamoto Takeshi, you're the brain guy right?"

"Yes, I'm the brain guy. Dr. Gokudera," the neurosurgeons said looking at the man who looked like he shouldn't be practicing. He looked like an idiot who probably just barely got out of medical school.

"Cool, I heard that you're really good at what you do, and stuff." Dr. Yamamoto said getting up and sitting in another chair.

"I'm the best of the best, my history proves that."

"You sure like to gloat."

"I'm not gloating, it's merely fact."

"Hmm, that maybe, but why chose to work here then?"

"I have my reasons," Gokudera said with a softer tone. "Now if there's nothing else to say, I think I'm going to find a place for my stuff here in this shit hole."

"Is the new guy here yet?" another male asked bursting into the door. Another interesting entrance, maybe Gokudera should quit in two weeks.

"Hey Tsuna! Yeah meet, 'Dr. Gokudera," Yamamoto said using a deep voice when he said "Dr. Gokudera."

"Ah, nice to meet you! I'm Sawada Tunayoshi from the pediatrician area. But just call me Tsuna," the messy brunette introduced bowing. Well it was nice to see that not everyone here was trash, Gokudera could see himself being friends with this man.

"Same here, I'm Gokudera Hayato," the silverette greeted with a small smile.

"Aww how come you're so friendly to Tsuna and not me?" Yamamoto whined getting up and hugging the new doctor from behind. "You're so cold Hayato-chan! You should be nicer to your senpais."

"One, I don't consider you to be my 'senpai.' Two, don't call me Hayato-chan, or even Hayato. And three. . ." He pinched the tan man's hands that was on his shoulders, "don't touch me."

"Aww, I feel rejected. Tsuna comfort me!" the tall male said laughing holding out his arms wanting a hug.

"There, there Yamamoto," Tsuna said patting the top of Yamamoto's head, and nothing more. Someone's pager beeped, and Tsuna looked down to see that it was his. "I got to go now, see you around Gokudera-kun!" Once the brunette doctor left the room it left the Italian alone with _that_ thing.

"Hmm, something wrong?" the oblivious Japanese asked looking like the idiot he was. A sly smirk came across his face as he added, "You enjoyed the hug so much you want more?"

"Four," he said adding on to the list he felt that was going to be long, "don't talk to me, ever."

"Ahahah! You're so cold Hayato-chan!"

Good thing that they were in a hospital because Gokudera could sense that Yamamoto might be in one of the many rooms of the building as a patent very soon.

xXxXx

Dr. Gokudera's shift at the hospital was over, after a long afternoon with the idiot doctor and Tsuna he was ready to go to his new apartment and try to convince himself not to kill the idiot that wouldn't shout up. He turned and glared at the person who was sitting next to him on the bus, why was Dr. Yamamoto following him? Didn't he torture him enough with his pointless bable today?

"Hey Haya-"

Every time he was caught in one of his glares, Gokudera would quickly turn his head away every time so the idiot doctor wouldn't try to start a conversation. He could tolerate the fact that they were on the same bus, he was able to keep his cool when they happen to be on the same street, though when they were heading for the same building, all hell broke loose.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STALKING ME?" Gokudera demanded not caring about the other people around.

"Huh? What are you talking about Hayato-chan?" Yamamoto asked tilting his head. "I live here."

"You do not!"

"Yeah I do, see. . ." he pulled out his key and placed it in the key hole, his hands were shaking a bit and missed a few times but it fit the lock perfectly. With a twist he opened the door. "Ta-da!"

Gokudera was furious that he had to work and live next to that idiot doctor, he started to shake too as his hands started to itch for that guys throat to strangle. This was not happening, not to him, not to Dr. Hayato Gokudera who was perfect.

"Are you alright Hayato-chan? You're face is red," the other doctor said touching the silverette's forehead. The touch was promptly rejected by a shove as Gokudera slammed his key into the lock and he went inside. Slumping to the floor he cradled his head in his arms as he cursed at his life and his luck. This was one hell of a day, and to know that he was able to look forward to this tomorrow only made Gokudera's mood worse.

"Why do you hate me God?"

* * *

**Aly: Okay so I know that I still have to work on "Together Forever, Or Never" but. . . I really wanted to get this out! The idea of a TLY!8059 fic has been in my mind for a while and I had to start it! This is gonna be my attempt at something a little different for me. Being that I'm aiming for something more serious and stuff, but I have a feeling that this will have more humor since I'm just a complete dork. Weather is has humor or not, I just hope that you readers enjoy it and I'm not planning on making this a long fic. Main inspiration was from this gay couple on one of my grandma's soap operas, I believe their names are Luke and Reid from "As The World Turns." Side inspirations are "Sekaiichi Katsukoi" and "Junjou Egotist."**

**Well please R&R, thanks, and bye! ^_^**


End file.
